kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Izu
, officially spelled Is'https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/File:Is%26Tsukuyomi_Alpina.jpg, is a Secretary-Type HumaGear who serves as Aruto Hiden's personal assistant. History Izu was created by Korenosuke Hiden as the successor to both Will and Wazu Nazotoku. After Korenosuke passed away, the communication satellite Zea began the development of the Hiden Zero-One Driver, reactivating Izu in the process. Izu says that her mission is finally starting as per BS-ZA protocol, and departs to locate Aruto Hiden, Korenosuke's grandson. Arriving at the theme park where Aruto works, she asks the young man to go with her as per his grandfather's will. The two depart to attend Hiden Intelligence's executive meeting, where Aruto is given his late grandfather's will. Aruto, shocked that his grandfather inherited the company to him, is then presented the Hiden Zero-One Driver by Izu. Still in shock, Aruto chooses not to become the next president and leaves the meeting. Izu heads back to the theme park following the attack of the Berotha Magia. Seeing the destruction caused, Aruto asks her for the Zero-One Driver. After equipping the Driver, his mind is uploaded into Zea, where Izu explains to him about the Driver's Tutorial Mode. After completing the tutorial, Aruto transforms into Kamen Rider Zero-One. With his newfound power, Aruto disposes of the Trilobite Magias with the Attache Calibur and destroys the Berotha Magia with the Rising Impact. After Aruto saved the amusement park, Izu revealed that by accepting the Zero-One Driver, he also accepted his new position as the president of Hiden Intelligence. She gives Aruto the RisePhone as his ID Card, and proceeds to depart back to the company's HQ. Personality She fully works alongside the president and supports him in his cause and his fight, but Aruto hates the fact that she constantly explains his gags and jokes. To remedy Aruto's lack of experience as president and a Kamen Rider, she usually takes charge of important actions such as making announcements to the media and creating new Progrise Keys as she scans Magia Aruto fights. It is unknown if she has reached Singularity or not, though there are signs (such as her disobedience at Aruto's pleas of not explaining his jokes). Izu is capable of developing emotions to further show she is evolving, expressing surprise, confusion and happiness. (ex. Izu was confused and then started clapping and smiling when Aruto as Zero-One became Freezing Bear form for the first time.) As of episode 18, she evolves further by telling her own jokes/word puns, taking what she learned from Aruto and intergrating bits of it into her personality along with learning from other human and HumaGear interactions. Abilities *'Data Avatar: Izu can be present as an avatar in the digital world to aid Aruto, such as interfacing and interacting with Zea or the Zero-One Driver. *'Super Strength:' Izu is shown to be strong enough to carry a human with little effort. *'Super Speed:' Izu is also shown to run fast enough to reach her designated destination in only a matter of seconds. *'Visual Recording Optics:' Izu can record what she sees and replay it via projections or other means. If Zero-One is in battle, she observes him and records the data for furthering the development of the Zero-One system such as using the battle data on Zea to create new Progrise Keys. * ]]Optical Scan Sensors: Izu can scan whatever is in her field of vision to analyze. This can be used to identify people and objects or in scenarios where Zero-One is in battle, locate the weak points or source of the abilities of a Magia to then provide assistance to Zero-One. She then combines that information with her optic recordings for battle data. *'Cognitive Learning:' Izu can learn new experiences and act according to what she processes from them, one example of this is a one time imitation of her boss in an effort to understand humor. *'4th Wall Interaction:' Izu has been shown able to break the 4th wall when explaining certain things. Relationships Allies * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: Following Korenosuke Hiden's will, Aruto was pointed as the new CEO of Hiden Intelligence and Izu serves him as his secretary ever since. They get on well, but Aruto sometimes gets annoyed with her as she keeps on explaining his jokes back at him. Much to Aruto's surprise, Izu is also prone to copy his jokes, with the same effect. * Jun Fukuzoe: TBD * Shester: Similarly to their masters, Shester and Izu often disagree on what actions the company should take in certain situations. * Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan: Isamu harbors deep hatred towards HumaGears after the Daybreak Town Accident, which also extends to Izu. As Isamu began to warm up to the HumaGears, his view of Izu improved vastly, with the two now recognizing each-other as allies. * Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie: Izu confronted Yaiba when the news reported on unhacked Humagears going berserk, asking her about the person who recorded the tape before showing Yaiba an image of her testing the HumaGear. Yua turned sour and refuses to answer further. *Korenosuke Hiden: Korenosuke is the previous Hiden Intelligence CEO, thus making him Izu's former master. *Wazu Nazotoku: Izu's older brother created as a prototype model to her. At first she had doubts about his validity as a detective and sibling due to his goofy attitude, with her suspecting that he's reached Singularity. When Wazu sacrificed himself to complete the Shining Hopper Progrise Key, Izu finally recognized him as not only a great detective, but a kind sibling, even calling him 'Big Brother'. Izu also kept Wazu's pocketwatch as a memento. Enemies * Horobi: TBD * Jin: TBD Behind the Scenes Portrayal Izu is portrayed by . Etymology Izu's name is play on the English verb "is".https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/summaries/13 Notes *Izu is currently the only HumaGear aside from Soreo Hiden to react positively to Aruto's jokes. As it was shown during the press-conference, where the other HumaGears present were shown to also not to understand his punchline, and Shester responding negatively to one of Aruto's puns . Somehow, Izu also breaks the fourth wall to explain everything to the audience . Appearances References Category:Robots Category:Zero-One Characters Category:HumaGears Category:Heroines Category:Hiden Intelligence